A first prior art smoke grenade launch system is a single-salvo smoke grenade launch system. A second prior art launch system, which is a dual salvo launch system, is relatively small in capacity.
One problem with the first prior art smoke grenade launch system is that crew members must come out of their protective vehicle, in order to reload the launch system after a firing of one salvo. One problem with the second prior art smoke grenade launch system is that the capacity of the launcher is not easily expandable to suit relatively large vehicles.